<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance as though no-one's watching by Marine226</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526430">Dance as though no-one's watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226'>Marine226</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as though Steve had planned it. One minute they were observing their suspect, the next, he'd made them. He acted on instinct, pushing his lips against Danny's, because he figured that if it didn't work, what a hell of a way to go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short one that bugged me until I wrote it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve lost visual,” Tani said calmly, trying to discreetly move to a better vantage point.</p>
<p>“We’ve got it,” Danny murmured into his mike. He grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him to the far side of the dance floor.</p>
<p>They were staking out a gay friendly nightclub near north shore, waiting for their suspect to pick his next victim. Steve and Danny were posing as a couple, which wasn’t hard to do, considering everyone thought they were married anyway. And Tani had insisted on coming in as well, just as an extra set of eyes. She fit in well too, dancing and chatting with the club goers. Junior and Lou had taken point outside, waiting for the man to try to make a getaway.</p>
<p>“Got eyes?” Steve murmured into Danny’s ear, crowding his space as Danny’s back found the wall.</p>
<p>“Sure do,” Danny responded softly into Steve’s ear, then licked Steve’s neck, making Steve startle and pull back a bit. Danny chuckled at him, but continued discreetly watching the target over Steve’s shoulder.</p>
<p>They stayed there for what seemed like years, waiting for their suspect to make a move. “What’s he doing?” Steve finally asked.</p>
<p>“Casing the joint,” Danny replied quietly. </p>
<p>“You can’t move in until he’s made a move,” Lou told them over the earpieces.</p>
<p>“Thanks Sherlock,” Danny answered.</p>
<p>“He’s made you, Danny. You two have to get outta there,” Tani suddenly said, talking faster than she had before to quickly convey the message.</p>
<p>“Yeah, pull out, we got him,” Lou added.</p>
<p>Steve smiled, then gently cradled Danny’s face and kissed him. He let his lips linger, hoping that this would pay off. </p>
<p>Danny pulled him closer, ignoring the wolf-whistles through the earpiece, as he pushed his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned and tried to take control of the kiss, massaging Danny’s tongue with his own. Then he had to stop, because air became an issue.</p>
<p>Danny took the chance to ask, “Tani, did he buy it?”</p>
<p>The snort was clearly audible over the earpiece, “I don’t think anyone in here didn’t buy it.”</p>
<p>Danny risked looking over Steve’s shoulder again and saw their suspect had started chatting up one of the club goers. Steve grinned and improvised, he didn’t want the guy to suspect he was being watched, but there was something he could do that would take them off the guy’s radar.</p>
<p>Steve kissed and nipped his way down Danny’s neck, leaving his partner free to watch the suspect. Then he worked on giving Danny a big hicky, placing it above his collar line so it would certainly be noticeable after this op. As he licked and sucked, he pressed his body against Danny’s and was happy and surprised to find that his friend was just as hard as he was.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna pay for that,” Danny muttered huskily.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled into Danny’s neck and ground himself against Danny, “And how’re you gonna do that?”</p>
<p>Danny squeezed his ass, “I have my ways.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna spank me?” Steve asked, involuntarily grinding himself on Danny again.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, let’s keep this G rated, huh?” Lou asked over the earpiece, “Junior here just said he doesn’t know what spanking is.”</p>
<p>“There will be no spanking,” Danny replied, “I was talking about paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm-hmm,” Lou responded.</p>
<p>“Heads-up guys, we’ve got movement,” Tani suddenly said.</p>
<p>“Wait for it,” Danny advised, “He’s only taking the mark off the dancefloor.”</p>
<p>“Is he still upright?” Lou asked.</p>
<p>“For the moment,” Tani responded.</p>
<p>“Not anymore,” Danny said a moment later, breaking free from their position. Steve turned around and followed.</p>
<p>“They’re staggering to the exit, Lou,” Tani added.</p>
<p>“I got it,” Junior said.</p>
<p>The next few minutes were mayhem as the team converged on their suspect and rescued his would-be victim. Of course, the man denied any wrong doing, but the team had all the evidence they needed, they didn’t need a confession. The blood work from tonight’s would-be victim alone, would be enough to put the man away for a long time. </p>
<p>“Book ‘im, Junes,” Steve said, grinning at his young counterpart, who was still pinning the guy to the ground.</p>
<p>“Hey, where’s the love?” Danny asked, spreading his arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, you already felt the love, Danny,” Tani responded, winking at him.</p>
<p>“Sounded like quite the show,” Lou added, raising his eyebrows at them, “I’m happy I missed it.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it had to be convincing,” Steve defended himself.</p>
<p>“Oh, it was convincing alright,” Tani assured him.</p>
<p>“Well, on that note, I think it’s time to head back to the office,” Danny announced, glancing at Steve.</p>
<p>“Oh hey now, no pit stops on the way, we’ll know,” Lou told them, grinning at them.</p>
<p>Steve frowned, deliberately misunderstanding what Lou was saying, “What if the car needs gas?”</p>
<p>Lou pointed at him, “We’ll know.”</p>
<p>Danny pursed his lips and nodded, then waved his finger back and forth between them, “Babe, you know he wasn’t talking about fuel, right?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t?” Steve asked, leading the way back to the Camaro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve glanced at Danny for a moment, then looked away when he looked at him. Steve grinned when Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat and readjusted himself. </p>
<p>“You know, there’s a detour we can take up ahead,” Steve commented idly.</p>
<p>“What kind of detour?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>“Get us there quicker,” Steve responded.</p>
<p>Danny nodded, “That’d be good. Sooner I can get changed, the better.”</p>
<p>Steve veered off the highway when the exit came up and before long they were travelling on dirt roads. He cleared his throat and asked, “Are you uh, a bit uncomfortable there, Danno?”</p>
<p>“It’s entirely your fault,” Danny blamed him.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled, then turned off the dirt road. Danny frowned, “Babe, where are you taking us?”</p>
<p>“Lookout,” Steve replied.</p>
<p>Danny stayed silent this time. Steve stopped the car at the small, secluded lookout, where they could see the sparkling lights of north shore in the distance. It was a nice view during the daytime, but there wasn’t a lot to see in the darkness.</p>
<p>As Steve turned the car off, Danny launched himself at him and it was hard to keep up. Danny latched onto his mouth like a man starved of air and Steve was the oxygen tank. He tried pulling Danny closer, but the angles made it awkward.</p>
<p>“Danny,” Steve said as soon as the parted for air, “Backseat?”</p>
<p>“God yeah,” Danny gasped, then he was moving, trying to contort his body between the seats. </p>
<p>Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. He appreciated his partner’s enthusiasm, but there was an easier way to do this. He quickly stepped outside for a moment, before flicking his seat forward and jumping into the back. Before he had the chance to gloat, Danny was on him again, and the desperation overtook him too. </p>
<p>Heavy kissing turned into so much more when Danny unbuttoned and unzipped himself, then guided Steve’s hand down his pants. He was wet and sticky, much like the situation in Steve’s pants. Danny groaned and thrust himself into Steve’s palm, taking entirely too much pleasure from this. Then thankfully, Danny returned the favour and Steve nearly came from the feeling. </p>
<p>“You wet for me, babe?” Danny asked huskily.</p>
<p>Steve thrust himself into Danny’s fist in response, “Wanna fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, oh god yes, let’s do that,” Danny panted, then he was shucking his pants. He was all elbows and knees, managing to even kick Steve a few times.</p>
<p>Steve giggled at him, even as he tried getting rid of his own pants and boxers.</p>
<p>“What?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you move so fast,” Steve responded, chuckling again.</p>
<p>Danny grinned at him, then finally got a leg free. He leant back, half-sitting/slouching with his back against the window as he tried to leave enough room for Steve. Then he spread his legs and started used his precum to lube up his hole, “Not so funny now, huh?”</p>
<p>Steve gasped, he leant over his partner and roughly prepared him. </p>
<p>“Steve, now, get in me,” Danny demanded.</p>
<p>“Danny, I haven’t – ”</p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Danny panted.</p>
<p>Steve flipped a condom out of his pocket and roughly rolled it onto himself, then lined up. Danny wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer. </p>
<p>Steve pushed himself in, groaning when he was all the way in. Then he was moving, thrusting hard and fast. He knew neither of them would last long. Danny moaned and started jacking himself, pulling himself closer to the edge. </p>
<p>Then Steve’s knee slipped off the seat and he half fell off, but Danny’s cry of ecstasy meant he’d found that special spot. He pushed his foot against the door, managing to get deeper penetration. </p>
<p>“Steve,” Danny panted, furiously jacking himself, then he came between them in pearly white spurts.</p>
<p>Danny clenched his ass, sending Steve spiralling as well. Steve shouted as he climaxed, he pushed himself further into Danny’s body, trying to push all the cum as far inside as he could. Then he collapsed on top of Danny.</p>
<p>They both lay there for a moment, lost in their own thoughts in silence. Danny kissed the top of Steve’s head and rubbed his shoulder, “Are you going to be weird about this?”</p>
<p>“Weird, how?” Steve asked, raising his head a bit, “You know you’re in the wet spot?”</p>
<p>Danny clenched his ass and was rewarded with a gasp from Steve. “And who’s fault is that? Besides, you are too,” Danny answered.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled as he realised Danny was right. They lay in silence for a bit longer, before Steve answered the original question, “No, I’m not going to be weird about it. Unless you call it weird to want to do it again, in somewhere that’s not the back of a small car?”</p>
<p>Danny grinned, “That’s not weird at all.”</p>
<p>Steve grinned back at him, then lifted his head to kiss him as he pulled out of Danny’s body. </p>
<p>“Where’re you going?” Danny mumbled.</p>
<p>“We still gotta get back to the office, Danno. Close the case, then uh, you wanna come over?” Steve asked as he removed his shirt, which had been stained.</p>
<p>Danny nodded, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Steve cleaned them up as best as he could, then helped Danny out of his shirt, which was also covered in cum. He slowly got out of the car and got two shirts out of his go-bag in the back. He threw one over his head, then passed one to Danny, who had climbed back into the front.</p>
<p>“So, this detour was quicker than the other route, right?” Danny asked.</p>
<p>Steve chuckled and shook his head, “I hate to break it to you, Danno, but even if we make up the time, they’re gonna know we stopped.”</p>
<p>“I suppose they will,” Danny responded as he considered the shirt in his hands, “Is that gonna be a problem.”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head and started the car, “None at all. But no more peep shows.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!</p>
<p>Thanks again to Phoebe! :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>